Un dernier voyage
by Gouline971
Summary: Le sourire de Lily Potter s'élargit alors qu'elle lui tendait la main. Rogue hésita un instant puis s'éloigna de son corps pour s'avancer vers elle. Avec les Maraudeurs, ils suivront les derniers instants d'Harry face à son destin.


**Salut tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous passez tous un bon été – malgré le temps pourri que Dame Nature nous fait subir (surtout sur la moitié du pays).

Ce que je suis contente de vous présenter ce OS ! J'ai cru que je n'en écrirais pas pendant très longtemps.

L'idée de ce OS m'est venu après avoir regardé divers FanArts sur un certain site (dont je ne me souviens plus le nom) à propos des **Maraudeurs,** **Lily **et **Rogue.**

Ce OS ne parle donc pas d'un couple en particulier mais de tous ces personnages tout en restant centré sur **Rogue** juste après s'être fait tué par Nagini (je considère que c'est le serpent qui a fait le plus gros du travail, pas Voldemort).

J'espère qu'il plaira.

_Disclaimer _: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling. Our beloved Queen ! **Attention ! Tout ce qui est entre « guillemet » et en **_**italique**_** n'est pas de moi. Ce sont les mots, les phrases les dialogues et les paragraphes de JO Rowling issu de **_**Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort**_** !**

_**Résumé**_ : Le sourire de Lily Potter s'élargit alors qu'elle lui tendait la main. Rogue hésita un instant puis s'éloigna de son corps pour s'avancer vers elle. Avec les Maraudeurs, ils suivront les derniers instants d'Harry face à son destin.

_**Un dernier voyage.**_

_« De retour dans le tunnel et dans sa propre tête, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Dans son effort pour ne pas crier, il avait mordu jusqu'à sang les jointures de son poing. Il regarda à nouveau à travers la fente minuscule, entre la caisse et le mur, et vit un pied chaussé d'une botte noire, qui tremblait par terre._

_-Harry ! murmura Hermione derrière lui._

_Mais il avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur la caisse qui lui bouchait la vue. Elle se souleva à deux centimètres du sol et s'écarta sans bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Rogue et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plait sanglante de son cou. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui._

_Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge._

_-Prenez… les… Prenez… les…_

_Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire…_

_Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes une flasque, surgit de nulle part. A l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue sembla ne plus avoir en lui qu'une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra._

_-Regardez-… moi, murmura-t-il._

_Les yeux de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus. »_

**000**

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient maintenant quitté la Cabane Hurlante. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucun bruit. Ce fut dans ce silence que l'âme de Rogue quitta son corps. Ce dernier le regarda, regarda autour de lui, puis à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à l'extérieur. Etait-ce terminé ? Voldemort avait-il gagné ?

-Severus…

Rogue leva la tête en sursaut. Cette voix. Il la connaissait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il n'avait pas plus de 20 ans. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être la personne à qui il pensait. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir l'appeler ainsi, de façon si calme, si posée, si doux.

-Severus…

C'était pourtant bien cette voix. Cette voix qu'il avait tant espéré entendre de nouveau. Ça semblait trop beau pour être réel. Rogue quitta le château des yeux et se retourna.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était là, juste devant lui. Si belle et si jeune. Elle le regardait, lui, avec ses yeux verts et pétillants, avec ce sourire éclatant. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé ainsi.

-Lily ?

Le sourire de Lily Potter s'élargit alors qu'elle lui tendait la main. Rogue hésita un instant puis s'éloigna de son corps pour s'avancer vers Lily. Il regarda sa main, ses yeux et se laissa guider par ses sentiments. Il prit sa main et fut surpris de la chaleur que ce contact venait de procurer. Rogue était mort, mais avait l'impression de revivre. A ce contact, il reprit l'apparence de ses 21 ans, à l'époque où Lily était partie. Après s'être habitué à cette chaleur, Rogue fit un pas supplémentaire vers elle. Lily lâcha sa main et le serra contre elle. Rogue laissa échapper quelque sanglots que Lily tenta de consoler en caressant son dos. Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda une fois supplémentaire.

-Lily… Si… si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Si tu savais…

-Je sais Severus… Nous le savons.

Rogue ne put dire rien de plus à la dernière phrase de Lily. Son utilisation du pluriel l'inquiéta. Ce fut à ce moment précis que trois lumières blanches apparurent à côté de Lily. Rogue recula pour voir apparaître James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Comme lui, ils avaient une bonne vingtaine d'année de moins. Rogue garda les yeux rivés sur Remus. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils sans rien dire.

-Tu… tu es mort ? réussit-il à dire.

-Comme tu le vois.

-Qui ?

-Dolohov.

-Un vieil ami, n'est-pas ?

-Sirius… fit Lily. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

James fit également un pas en avant et s'arrêta à côté de Lily. Il regarda Rogue, pas avec dédain comme il l'avait toujours fait dans sa jeunesse. Pas avec moquerie comme il avait adoré le faire. Mais avec sérieux. Un sérieux que Rogue n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de James. Ce dernier lui tendit la main que Rogue accepta avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

-Merci, dit-il. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry.

-Je l'ai fait pour…

-Lily, je sais. Il n'empêche que tu l'as fait. Tu as protégé Harry et ça jusqu'à la fin.

-Et quelle fin, ajouta Sirius.

-Je sais que j'ai échoué, se défendit Rogue.

-Mais non Severus, dit Lily.

-Si j'ai échoué. Quand il aura lu la Pensine… Tout ça n'aura servit à rien.

-La Pensine ? dit Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette Pensine ?

Lily, James, Sirius et Rogue le regardèrent. Remus était mort quelques minutes avant Rogue. Il avait vu Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle et regarder son corps ainsi que celui de Tonks avant de quitter précipitamment les lieux.

Les cinq esprits quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante dans quatre lumières blanches et une lumière plus sombre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Les bureaux de Rogue, beaucoup plus sombre que ce qu'en avait fait Dumbledore. Harry était là, la tête dans la Pensine à regarder les souvenirs que Rogue lui avait donné quelques instants auparavant. James et Lily s'approchèrent de lui et attendirent qu'il sorte de la Pensine. Ça ne tarda pas arriver. Harry sortit sa tête de la Pensine le souffle coupé, complètement perturbé. Il regarda autour de lui, complètement désorienté et s'assit sur les marches du bureau. James et Lily s'assirent à côté de lui alors que Sirius était assit en tailleur devant Harry. Ils mimaient tous des gestes d'affections envers lui alors qu'Harry ne sentait rien. Il avait la tête baissée et des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Remus s'approcha alors et regarda Rogue qui était à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'apprendre ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il doit mourir, dit simplement Rogue.

-Comment ça, il doit mourir ?

Rogue lui expliqua donc tout ce qu'il avait appris à propos d'Harry, Voldemort et le Horcruxe imprévu. Lupin tourna en rond comme un lion en cage. Il se retourna ensuite vers Rogue avec des yeux noirs.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Rogue !

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi ? Pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de…

-Oublie Dumbledore !

-Remus ! fit Lily en le regardant avant de lever la tête comme si Dumbledore allait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Elle le vit dans son tableau et avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la voir.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! continua Remus toujours en colère. Tu aurais dû me le dire !

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Mais beaucoup de chose vois-tu ! Peut-être que j'auraie pu t'aider ! Peut-être que tu aurais eu beaucoup moins de poids sur les épaules ! Peut-être que tu serais encore en vie, peut-être que je serais encore en vie, peut-être que Tonks serait en vie !

-T… Tonks… est morte ? dit Rogue surpris.

-Oui, dit Remus plus calmement. Tonks est morte. Teddy est orphelin et Harry ne sera pas là non plus pour lui ! Tu aurais dû me le dire !

-Je t'ai dit que ça n'aurait rien changé, Lupin !

-J'aurais pu le protéger !

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai essayé de faire depuis leur mort ! s'emporta Rogue en regardant James et Lily. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi ma vie était résumée ces seize dernières années ? Tu ne peux rien me le reprocher ! Je suivais les ordres de Dumbledore ! Je n'ai fait que suivre ses ordres jusqu'à la fin ! Et tu sais très bien que si tu avais été à ma place, tu aurais fait exactement la même chose ! Vous auriez tous fait la même chose !

-Ca m'écœure de le dire, mais il a raison, dit Sirius les yeux rivés sur un Harry dévasté. On aurait fait la même chose Remus.

Harry se leva soudainement. Il essuya ses larmes et quitta le bureau du directeur. Les esprits étaient toujours à sa suite. Ils sillonnaient le château avec lui sans dire un mot. James et Lily étaient toujours à côté de lui, Remus et Sirius étaient derrière alors que Rogue se tenait en retrait. Harry s'arrêta soudainement. Il vit Ginny discuter avec un élève qui n'aurait pas dû être au château. Il aurait dû avoir quitté les lieux, être parti se protéger. Les yeux d'Harry restèrent fixé sur Ginny qui ne le voyait pas. James et Lily se regardèrent.

-Ginny est une fille remarquable, dit Lupin.

-Oui, approuva Sirius. Avec un fort caractère.

Harry alla ensuite voir Neville et lui demanda de tuer le serpent si lui ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce fit à ce moment là que Rogue réalisa qu'Harry avait l'intention de se rendre dans la forêt interdite sans en parler à personne. Son acte était de la pure folie selon lui, mais Rogue devait admettre qu'il l'admirait pour ça.

A l'entrée de la forêt, Rogue s'arrêta. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui allait à l'échafaud. Que c'était lui, qui allait se faire tuer par Voldemort, alors que ça avait déjà été fait. Lily se retourna et lui prit la main pour qu'il puisse avancer. Harry s'arrêta à nouveau. Il prit le vif d'or et put y lire _« Je m'ouvre au terme »._ Il embrassa la petite balle dorée et put y découvrir à l'intérieur la pierre de résurrection. Il la prit dans sa main, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et les vit. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus. Rogue était présent, mais ne lui était pas visible. Il s'y attendait. Il ne faisait pas parti des personnes mortes qu'il souhaiterait tant voir revenir. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait subir ces dernières années. Rogue vit Lily lui tendre la main, comme elle avait fait pour lui. Harry s'y précipita mais contrairement à lui, Harry ne put toucher la main de sa mère. Celle-ci fut floutée. Rogue les laissa discuter. Il laissa Harry poser ses questions. Il laissa ses parents le rassurer, lui dire qu'ils seraient toujours là, dans son cœur.

_« -Est-ce que ça fait mal ? _

_La question puérile s'était échappée des lèvres de Harry avant qu'il ait pu la retenir._

_-Mourir ? Pas du tout, répondit Sirius. C'est plus rapide et plus facile que de tomber endormi. »_

Parle pour toi, eut envie de dire Rogue l'espace d'un instant en pensant à Nagini.

_« Harry regarda sa mère._

_-Reste près de moi, dit-il à voix basse. »_

Puis Harry lâcha la pierre qui tomba au sol. Ses parents, son parrain et le père de son filleul disparurent de son champ de vision.

-Il va le faire, murmura Rogue plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Oui, dit James. Mon fils va le faire.

Ils continuèrent leur marche. Ils suivirent Harry au fin fond de la forêt où se trouvait Voldemort et d'autres mangemorts. Il put voir Bellatrix – que Remus aurait bien voulu réduire en cendre pour avoir tué Tonks – Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy encore plus mal en point qu'il ne l'avait vu la dernière fois, mais nulle trace de Drago.

_« -Aucun signe de lui, Maître, dit Dolohov._

_L'expression de Voldemort ne changea pas. Les yeux rouges semblaient brûler à la lumière du feu. Lentement, il leva la Baguette de Sureau entre ses longs doigts._

_-Maître…_

_C'était Bellatrix qui avait parlé. Assise plus près de Voldemort que les autres, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et du sang sur le visage mais paraissait indemne par ailleurs. _

_Voldemort la fit taire d'un geste de la main et elle resta silencieuse, le regardant avec une révérence fascinée._

_-Je pensais qu'il viendrait, dit Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë, les yeux fixées sur les flammes qui dansaient devant lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre. _

_Personne ne parla. Tous semblaient aussi effrayés que Harry dont le cœur se jetait à présent contre ses côtes comme s'il avait décidé de quitter son corps avant que lui-même ne l'abandonne. Harry avait les mains moites lorsqu'il retira la cape d'invisibilité et la glissa sous sa robe, avec a baguette magique. Il ne voulait pas avoir la tentation de combattre. _

_-Il semble que je me sois… trompé, dit Voldemort._

_-Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés. »_

Voldemort se retourna et regarda Harry qui était face à lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir les cinq esprits qui étaient juste derrière lui. Rogue sentit l'angoisse monter. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Ce garçon, ce jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans était près à mourir pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Ce garçon qui avait tant fait depuis toujours avait cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête qui lui disait qu'il ne vivrait jamais heureux et adulte. Pour la première fois, Rogue se rendit compte de toute l'injuste ce que garçon de 17 ans n'avait cessé de vivre. Voldemort pencha la tête sur la droite et pointa sa baguette vers Harry qui ne cilla pas.

-Il n'est pas obligé de faire ça, chuchota Rogue.

-Ne soit pas idiot, dit Sirius. Tu es le premier à savoir qu'il n'a pas le choix.

-Harry Potter…, siffla Voldemort. Le garçon qui a survécu… Prépare-toi à mourir…

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, déglutit puis soudain…

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Rogue était le plus choqués des cinq esprits. Harry Potter venait de mourir. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, fut que Voldemort s'écroule en même temps que lui. Lily, James Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent sur le corps inerte d'Harry. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour chercher son esprit. Mais il n'était pas là. Rogue comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

-Où est-il ? demanda Lily en le regardant. Où est Harry ?

-Il devrait être là ! ajouta James. Il ne respire plus ! Que nous a caché encore Dumbledore ?

-Je… je n'en sais rien ! se défendit Rogue en regardant alternativement le corps d'Harry et celui de Voldemort.

-C'est étrange, on aurait pu penser que Dumbledore avait tendance à tout te dire ! dit Sirius en s'approchant dangereusement de lui alors qu'il reculait.

-Vous êtes morts depuis plus longtemps que moi ! Vous devriez être omniprésents, non ?

-Dumbledore sait se couper des fantômes, des esprits et des souvenirs ! rétorqua Sirius.

-Harry est là, purent-il tous entendre dans un résonnement.

Sans se poser plus de question, ils disparurent tous dans pour se retrouver dans un endroit qui était en total contraste avec la noirceur de la Forêt Interdite. Tout était blanc, très blanc, trop blanc au goût de Rogue. Puis plus loin, ils virent une silhouette se dessiner et s'approcher d'eux. Rogue crut que c'était Harry qui s'approchait. Il se trompa. C'était Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier le regarda, Rogue n'osa lever les yeux vers lui.

-Severus, dit-il. Vous avez été remarquable.

-Pour quel résultat ? ajouta-t-il toujours sans le regarder.

-Où est Harry ? demanda Lily.

-Plus loin, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

-Nous aimerions le voir, ajouta James impatient.

-Pas tout de suite.

-Comment ça pas tout de suite ? demanda Sirius. Je sais bien que nous avons l'éternité pour discuter mais Harry vient de mourir. Il doit être totalement désorienté !

-Je vais aller lui parler et peut-être que plus tard, vous pourrez discuter.

-Plus tard ? répéta Remus. Même mort, vous nous cacher des choses ! Albus ! ALBUS ! Où est Harry !

Mais l'ancien directeur de Poudlard venait de disparaître sous leurs yeux.

-Qu'il soit vivant ou mort, il me tape toujours autant sur le système, dit Sirius en shootant dans le vide.

-Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons, dit Lily.

-Certes, approuva James, mais elles ne sont pas souvent justifiées.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Rogue.

James le regarda avec un mince sourire.

-Nous allons finalement finir par nous entendre, dit-il.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Là je suis d'accord, dit Sirius en prenant James par l'épaule. Lily leva les yeux au ciel alors que Remus faisait un petit sourire. Si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été réunit.

-Que se passe-t-il en bas selon vous ? demanda Lily. Pensez-vous qu'il… qu'il ait repris connaissance ?

-Il suffirait de jeter un petit coup d'œil, dit Sirius.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Dumbledore revint vers eux… seul.

-Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Lily. Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? Où l'avez-vous laissé ?

Lily se calma lorsque Dumbledore leva les mains pour lui faire signe de se taire.

-Oui Lily, j'ai vu Harry et j'ai pu lui parler.

-Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? Est-il… est-il… déjà… (Lily leva les yeux, geste imité par James, Sirius et Remus)

-Non, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Mais vous pouvez le voir.

-Mais où ? s'impatienta James.

-Un peu plus bas.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Lily.

-Pas aussi bas. Voyez-vous, il s'avère qu'il y ait un petit défaut dans le plan de Voldemort. Et Harry a décidé d'utiliser ce défaut à son avantage.

-Vous… vous voulez dire que…, commença Remus. Mais Dumbledore venait de disparaître.

Les cinq esprits se regardèrent et retournèrent dans la forêt interdite. Ils avaient la nette impression que la scène n'avait pas changée. Harry était toujours à terre inerte, les mangemorts n'osaient bouger. Puis Voldemort émit un sifflement et ouvrit les yeux. Bellatrix essaya de le relever mais ce dernier la repoussa disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il regarda le corps d'Harry au loin mais n'osa pas s'approcher non plus, comme ses disciples. Il donna l'ordre à Narcissa de vérifier s'il était bien mort. Elle s'exécuta. Elle s'approcha du corps d'Harry en même temps que Lily, posa sa main contre sa poitrine et elles constatèrent en même temps qu'il était en vie.

_« -Est-ce que Drago est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est dans le château ? _

_Le murmure était à peine audible. Ses lèvres étaient à deux centimètres de l'oreille de Harry. Elle avait penché la tête si bas que ses longs cheveux masquaient son visage à ceux qui la regardaient._

_-Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle. »_

Narcissa se leva alors, se retourna et annonça qu'Harry était mort. Pendant que les mangemorts exclamaient leur joie, Lily caressa délicatement les cheveux d'Harry et lui chuchota que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il y était presque. Elle vit son fils se faire torturer pendant quelques minutes avant que Voldemort ordonne à un Hagrid larmoyant de prendre le corps d'Harry.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? demanda Rogue.

-Elle veut sauver son fils, répondit Lily. J'aurais fait la même chose.

-Tu as fait la même chose chérie, rectifia James.

Ils suivirent ensuite la procession que faisait les mangemorts jusqu'à Poudlard, où tout était calme et dévasté. Entendre Voldemort dire « Harry Potter est mort ! » insupporta Lily et James. Entendre les cris déchirants des élèves de Pouldard présents ainsi que les professeurs (surtout le professeur McGonagall) leur firent énormément de peine. Rogue avait toujours admiré la directrice de Gryffondor. Il avait certes eut beaucoup de divergence d'opinion et une méfiance mutuelle, ils avaient finit par se respecter au fil des années. Combien de fois avaient-ils voulu lui confier ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Combien de fois avait-il voulu soulager sa conscience avec ce qu'il avait appris à propos d'Harry. Mais Dumbledore lui en avait interdit. Tout était de sa faute de toute manière et il le savait. C'était lui qui avait dit à Dumbledore que personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. C'était lui qui ne voulait pas qu'on découvre la meilleure partie qu'il y avait en lui. C'était lui qui… Rogue sentit Lily lui prendre la main de nouveau et il vit tout à coup Neville sortir l'épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau magique et égorger cette saleté de serpent qui l'avait tué pour finir le travail de Voldemort. Quelle étrange sensation d'être vengé par l'élève qui le craignait le plus.

-J'espère que tu reverras ton jugement à propos de Neville. Je pense que sa grand-mère se ferait un réel plaisir de te botter les fesses… si elle n'était pas toujours en vie, ajouta Remus.

Rogue grommela et constata que le combat avait repris, mais qu'Harry avait disparu. Il se demanda où il avait bien encore pu passer et suivit Lily, James, Sirius et Remus qui marchait en ligne droite. Ces quatre là étaient dans le cœur d'Harry, ils savaient donc où il était caché. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle où le combat continuait. Harry n'était toujours pas apparu et Rogue n'avait qu'une seule hâte, qu'il apparaisse enfin. Il était persuadé que Voldemort allait finir par tuer Shacklebolt et McGonagall et Slughorn.

_« -Pas ma fille, espèce de garce ! »_

-Oh ,oh, lâcha Sirius.

-Comme tu dis, approuva Remus.

-Quoi encore ? s'exaspéra Rogue.

-Oh, rien, répondit Sirius. Ma très chère cousine va juste mourir d'ici soixante secondes.

-Une très belle vengeance que Molly nous offrira, finit Remus.

Et ça ne loupa pas. Molly réussit à tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce fut un étonnement supplémentaire pour Rogue qui n'aurait jamais imaginé voir cette bonne femme se battre et pire, tuer quelqu'un. Il entendit Voldemort hurler, pointer sa baguette vers Molly pour la tuer avant que son sort ne soit dévié et qu'Harry apparaisse enfin face à tout le monde. Son esprit en soupira presque de soulagement.

Harry et Voldemort se regardaient en chien de faïence tournant en rond sans jamais s'affronter. Rogue se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Ce qu'ils attendaient l'un comme l'autre pour en terminer. Au lieu de ça, ils parlaient. Harry parlait, Harry expliquait et Voldemort réfutait. Puis Harry se mit soudainement à parler de lui. Rogue fut soudainement intéressé, ne s'y attendant pas.

_« -Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres, reprit Harry. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais vu Rogue produire un Patronus n'est-ce pas, Jédusor ?_

_Voldemort ne répondit pas. Ils tournaient toujours face à face comme deux loups prêts à s'entre-déchirer._

_-Le Patronus de Rogue était une biche, poursuivit Harry, le même que celui de ma mère, parce qu'il l'a aimée pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir._

_Il vit les narines de Voldemort frémir._

_-Il vous a demandé d'épargner la vie de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Il la désirait, voilà tout, lança Voldemort d'un ton méprisant, mais quand elle est morte, il a admis qu'il existait d'autres femmes, et d'un sang plus pur, plus dignes de lui…_

_-Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit, répliqua Harry, mais il est devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore dès le moment où vous avez menacé ma mère et depuis ce temps, il a toujours travaillé contre vous ! Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l'a achevé ! » _Severus Rogue a passé sa vie à prendre des risques ! Pas pour vous, non, pas pour Dumbledore, mais pour ma mère et pour moi ! Et ça, fait de lui quelqu'un de courageux et d'admirable plus qu'aucune personne ne sera au monde, même pas vous, Jédusor ! Surtout pas vous !

Lily le regarda avec un sourire alors qu'il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Ce garçon le détestait, ce garçon l'avait en horreur ! Comment pouvait-il dire ça de lui ? N'avait-il donc finalement aucune rancœur ? Puis il expliqua comment lui, Harry Potter, était devenu le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau et comment lui, Voldemort avait dans les main une baguette qui ne lui obérerait jamais. Cette déclaration mit Voldemort fou de rage. Il lança donc le sort en premier, sort qui ricocha avec celui d'Harry pour se retourner contre Voldemort et le tuer.

Il avait réussit.

Harry avait tué Voldemort et Rogue n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce garçon venait tout bonnement de l'étonner, de le surprendre de par son courage et son humilité, plus que Dumbledore lui-même.

Toutes les personnes vivantes étaient dans la Grande Salle, se retournant, se reposant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits face à ce qui venait de se passer. Harry, lui, avait réussit à échapper à la vigilance des personnes présentes grâce à Luna. Il quitta la grande salle avec Hermione et Ron. Ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Là, il discutèrent avec le Dumbledore du tableau. Harry expliqua qu'il garderait la cape de son père (James eut un large sourire) qu'il avait perdu la pierre de résurrection dans la Forêt Interdite et qu'il remettrait la Baguette de Sureau dans la tombe de Dumbledore.

Toute cette bonté surpassait Rogue avant qu'il se rappelle de qui il tenait ce caractère – certainement pas de son père, songea-t-il.

Harry se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bureau lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain et tourna la tête vers la droite, pile où se trouvait l'esprit de Rogue. Celui-ci fut presque prit de panique, croyant qu'il pouvait le voir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Si, si. Je… je vais rester encore un peu ici. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

Ron et Hermione quittèrent les lieux. Harry se retrouva seul entouré des cinq esprits qui se demandaient ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Harry tourna en rond dans la pièce dans un pas lent, très lent, trop lent.

-Mon filleul a quelque chose en tête, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Mon fils a quelque chose en tête, renchérit James.

Harry continua de tourner dans le bureau.

-Où êtes-vous… Je sais… que vous… êtes là… (Harry s'arrêta devant un tableau) Rogue…

Harry se trouva devant le tableau du tout dernier directeur de Poudlard. Rogue était là, âgé de 38 ans devant dans son tableau les bras croisés. Il regardait Harry. Il semblait le transpercer du regard.

-Potter, dit-il.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien se dire. L'esprit de Rogue avait hâte de savoir où mènerait cette conversation inutile. Que lui dirait Harry ?

-Vous êtes un malade, dit enfin Harry. Courageux, mais malade.

-Harry ! s'offusqua Lily alors que ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'entendre. James, Sirius et Remus pouffèrent alors que Rogue, l'esprit, se doutait bien que sa phrase ne serait pas un compliment. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de compliment venant de lui.

-Est-ce une façon de me remercier ? demanda le Rogue dans le tableau.

-Non. Si je devais vous remercier je vous dirais tout simplement merci. Alors… merci.

-De rien.

-Seulement vous êtes mort maintenant.

-Vous me regretteriez, Potter ?

-Il se pourrait bien. Vous n'auriez jamais dû.

-J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Quant à toi, tu as été exceptionnel.

-Merci.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder, puis Harry décida de lui tourner le dos pour quitter les lieux mais s'arrêta et lui refit face les sourcils froncés.

-Vous auriez dû m'en parler !

-Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à la bouche, dit l'esprit de Rogue.

-Vous auriez dû me dire que vous connaissiez ma mère bien avant Poudlard !

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

-A croire que tu n'as que ça à la bouche, Rogue, dit James.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'aurais mieux compris pourquoi vous me détestiez.

-Je ne te détestais pas toi.

-Non, vous détestiez mon père et vous me le faisiez payer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si… maman ne vous voyait pas autrement que son meilleur ami. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! Mais je suppose que… De toute façon on ne refait pas le passé, soupira Harry.

-C'est une chose que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre.

Harry soupira et baissa la tête quelques instants. Le Rogue du tableau continuait de le regardait mais cette fois, son regard était moins pénétrant et beaucoup moins haineux.

-Sois fier de toi, dit-il.

-Je vais essayer. Ron er Hermione m'attendent.

-A l'année prochaine dans ce cas, lui dit Rogue.

Harry se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas diplômé et ta mère ne le tolérerait pas.

Harry haussa les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir.

-J'ai l'été pour y penser.

Puis il quitta le bureau.

-Y aurait-il eut un cœur sous cette carapace ?

L'esprit de Rogue regarda Sirius et répondit :

-Non.

-Oh allez, tu l'as toi-même dit. Tu ne le détestais pas vraiment. De toute façon, on ne peut pas détester Harry.

-N'est-ce pas Rogue ? ajouta Remus.

-Laissez-le tranquille les garçons, dit Lily dans les bras de James.

-Oui, laissez-moi tranquille, répéta Rogue renfrogné.

-Très bien, capitula Sirius. De toute manière nous avons toute l'éternité, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?

-Tu as raison Patmol. Lunard ?

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

-Je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda Rogue à Lily.

-Non. Pas tant que je suis là pour les surveiller.

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Rogue sourit. Il n'avait jamais été heureux étant enfant, adolescent et encore moins en étant adulte. Il avait vécu dans le regret et dans le souvenir, celui de Lily. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort, qu'il l'avait retrouvé (avec des effets les indésirables), Rogue pensa qu'il pourrait être enfin heureux et reposer en paix.

_**Fin.**_

Voilà ! Quand avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que les passages en italique n'étaient pas trop désagréables pour vous. J'accepte toutes les critiques à partir du moment où elles sont construites.

C'est la première fois que je fais un OS avec le point de vu de Rogue. C'est un exercice assez compliqué vu la complexité du personnage mais je ne me suis soudainement sentie inspiré pour ce OS. Je ne pouvais donc pas la laisser partir.

A bientôt.

Retrouvez-moi sur mon petit gasouilli **(Twitter) **: **at Siscie_R**

**Gouline971**


End file.
